


Solace

by WindRunners



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Vereesa initiates everything because Sylvanas is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindRunners/pseuds/WindRunners
Summary: Run away with me toward the night.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Years go by, your smile is still fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains sister-sister incest. Not your thing, don't read! 
> 
> Just my ramblings about shipper feels. I read a few other fics and started getting more than sisterly vibes lol. 
> 
> Yes I'm aware that I'm a degenerate. Have fun!

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do..._

Sylvanas was there when Vereesa was born. The rattling cry that pierced the still darkness of the Thalassian night heralded the arrival of the newest Windrunner, and she just knew that this one would be filled with fire and ferocity.

"It's a girl!" She heard the midwife call out, and her heart skipped a beat. She was hoping for a younger sister, to be a role model much like Alleria was to her.

Sylvanas nearly fell over trying to get into the room, crowding next to her mother, who held the whimpering babe with the tufts of silvery hair close to her heart. "She's perfect," Sylvanas murmured, feeling her pulse quicken just a bit, ears flicking around happily.

"Her name is Vereesa," her mother spoke quietly, and the ranger could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Without so much as another word, her mother held out the child, fussy as she was, and Sylvanas hesitated a moment before relieving her mother of the baby, her sister.

Once she was in Sylvanas' arms, Vereesa stopped fussing, quietly wiggling around before settling comfortably and finally, little eyes opened and Sylvanas could see the brilliant silvery-blue of them. She spoke quietly now, so only Vereesa could hear.

"You're lovely... Little Moon..."

* * *

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

The first time a boy tried to make advances on Vereesa was the first time Sylvanas truly pondered committing murder in cold blood. She wasn't even an adult yet, and some loser who thought he was hot shit thought he could make a pass at the future ranger-general's sister? Absolutely not.

It took Vereesa's soothing words and soft hands on Sylvanas' shoulders to snap her out of the blood-red haze. She'd always been protective of Vereesa, keeping her little sister at her side despite the silver-haired girl's propensity for recklessness. 

Sylvanas stood well over a head taller than her, and finally sighed, sitting down so that her sister could continue her motions while trying to calm the racing of her heart. She tried to convince herself that it was the anger and protectiveness and not the way Vereesa was running those gentle fingertips over the nape of her neck. 

"I'm old enough to deny a date, you know..." Vereesa said softly, not chiding her guardian for what she had hoped was more than just chivalry. She was old enough, afterall... she was on the cusp of adulthood. And she knew who she wanted, who she's always needed. Vereesa likened herself to be a tough nut to crack, but when it came to her heart... well, those feelings were always on her sleeve. 

"I know." Sylvanas murmured, leaning into the touch, resting her head on Vereesa's shoulder. 'I'm worried that you won't deny a date one day, and I'll lose you forever.' The unspoken words left a slight tension in her spine, though she tried not to let it show.

"Then let me? I know he was crass, but... I can handle it, okay? I don't want you to get hurt beating someone up for asking me out..." Vereesa's voice was full of concern for Sylvanas' wellbeing and not at all filled with the usual fire and stubbornness. The elder elf's heart broke slightly, and she hugged Vereesa to her. 

"Oh, Little Moon... forgive me, I just... didn't like the disrespect he paid you." She bit her tongue. So close, she had come so close to admitting the darkest part of herself. 

Vereesa cooed, and Sylvanas felt the warm drips of tears on her neck. She hated when Vereesa cried, and especially hated it when she was the cause. 

"Of course. You're my best friend, Syl..." Vereesa hugged her tighter, and Sylvanas felt like the world was brighter for the briefest of moments.

* * *

_Got no self control_  
_When it comes to you I can't say no_  
_I don't want a taste, I want it all_

Vereesa was well into her third bottle of wine when she stumbled into Sylvanas' quarters, fits of poorly contained giggles and a red flush painting her freckled cheeks. The next morning was her birthday, and she just couldn't help but start the celebrations early. Besides, her inebriety has given her clarity and courage to go and fetch what she wanted. Whom she wanted. 

"Syl," she hissed, though it sounded more like a croak as she fell onto bed. Sylvanas jolted awake, concerned for an instance before seeing the drunk elf on her bed wiggling around, trying to get out of her clothes. 

"What on earth are you doing, Little Moon?" An arched brow rose, and Sylvanas rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she watched her younger sister with a mixture of amusement and adoration. 

"Too much clothes, Syl!" Vereesa heaved as if to tear the vest and tunic from her body, ultimately succeeding but at the cost of falling to the floor with a very graceless 'oof'. 

Sylvanas rose from the bed, helping her sister down to her undergarments. In the pale starlight Vereesa was such a lovely creature, drunk as she was. Sylvanas swallowed. It was nothing she hadn't seen before. "Better?"

"Very," Vereesa said brightly, despite the slur of her words. The moment Sylvanas settled herself back into bed, her younger sister had crawled in with her and made herself comfortable atop of her. "Mm, cozy... Syl?"

"Yes, Little Moon?" Her voice was sleep laden but she still gave Vereesa her full attention.

"Do you love me?" She sounded so small in that moment, the brashness of the wine suddenly diminished.

"Of course. You're my baby sister, my Little Moon." Sylvanas felt a slight pang in her heart, knowing that's all she would have. But she would endure in silence, love from afar, and let Vereesa soar. Sylvanas didn't know when her feelings had changed from familial to more than that, but they had. Part of her always knew, from the moment she laid eyes on Vereesa, that her heart would belong to the little silver girl - woman, now, she had to remind herself. 

"But do you _love_ me?" Vereesa pouted, and her emphasis had Sylvanas sucking in a sharp breath. How the hell could she answer that? Admit to her heart and herself that she was in love with her own flesh and blood, ruining their close bond? Or deny herself the simple pleasure of loving freely, shut her heart away? 

"You're drunk," she settled on, and it was far sharper than she intended. Immediately she regretted her words, seeing in slow motion the visible recoil from her sister, the hurt crossing her face. 

"Oh..." Vereesa's ears drooped, head falling as she tried to hide the tears that Sylvanas knew were coming.

"Little Moon... please don't cry..." Sylvanas spoke softly, letting herself touch finally, running her hands down Vereesa's arms, her back, rubbing and soothing the soft, creamy skin. "I'm sorry..."

"I thought..." She hiccupped. It was such a sad, pitiful sound. "I just... I watch how you bite your tongue when you don't want to tell me something. Or when you lick your lips and stare for more than normal... I thought maybe... you... but you don't..." 

Her heart ached. She wanted so badly to tell the woman before her everything, her whole heart laid bare. She was drunk, she probably wouldn't remember... "I do... Little Moon, I do... pray forgive me for the darkness of my heart, but... I love you, Little Moon, so very, very much..." Sylvanas was shaking as she buried her face in her sister's shoulder, as if trying to hide from the aftermath. 

Vereesa let out a shaky breath, giggling softly before shifting so that Sylvanas couldn't hide. "You're dumb," she said simply, before pressing her lips to Sylvanas' jaw. "I love you..." she murmured, her lips against Sylvanas' skin still, breaths hot and uneven.

She fell asleep like that, lips a hairs breadth away from Sylvanas'. The ranger didn't sleep a wink, just held her sister and let her rest, wondering what the morning would bring. 


	2. Sometimes the silence guides our minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such positive reactions to this! It makes me excited! :D  
> This one turned into a bit of a beast lol!

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you,  Tell you I set you apart._

There was a pounding in her head every time the drapes parted and the rays of the sun hit Vereesa square in the face. It was lessened to a low thrum when she buried her head into the pillow and inhaled. It wasn't her own though, she realized with a twitch of her nose. The scent was distinct, something entirely too pleasant to be her own...

With a jolt, she sat up, looking around the familiar chambers, the bow missing from the wall and the person who it belonged to missing from the bed. Vereesa's heart sank and she remembered everything, the murmured admissions, the tears, and that blessed, _blessed_ cradling of arms around her as she sank into slumber. 

She felt the tears welling up again as the ache in her chest grew. Oh, she had ruined everything, she had lost her heart and soul. With a sigh, Vereesa threw herself back into the nest of pillows and duvets and sobbed until the voice of her younger brother broke the reverie. 

"Vereesa?" Lirath's soft voice trembled. 

She hummed an acknowledgement from her spot before inhaling one more time and rolling over. 

"Mother made honey rolls for breakfast, just for your birthday. Please, join us?" He looked so worried, a little wrinkle between delicate brows and drooping ears that were just a bit too big for his head. 

"Of course, of course," she said, trying to steady her voice. She slid halfway out of the bed, noticing finally the slip of parchment on the night table. Turning her face towards Lirath, she said, "Let me freshen up, and I will be down shortly, dear brother." She smiled at him and he relented, slipping away and leaving her to her thoughts.

The moment he was out the door, Vereesa snatched the note up, noticing instantly that it was Sylvanas' scrawling, elegant penmanship. Her heart picked up its pace as she ran her fingers over the writing. Maybe it was just the remnants of last night's wine binge, but she felt her sister's absence _far_ too acutely. 

_Little Moon_ , read the fold of the paper. Vereesa opened it gingerly.

_A thousand and one apologies for leaving you so early. Duty never sleeps, and I have been called to the border for patrol. I should be away no more than a week. The trolls grow more aggressive by the day. I didn't forget your birthday. Check beneath your pillow._

_All my love,_   
_Sylvanas_

Vereesa clutched the note as if it would give her life, and scrambled across the hall to her own room, throwing every last pillow to the ground before finding a delicately carved wooden box. When she opened it, a silver necklace sat atop a small fold of velvet. It was in the shape of the moon, finely crafted with gentle hands. It hummed gently with magic, and Vereesa wasted no time in putting it on. 

She darted down to breakfast before too many questions were asked. 

* * *

_The goosebumps start to raise,_   
_The minute that my left hand meets your waist..._

Six weeks and three days. The battle had waged on for so very long, and Sylvanas was glad it was finally over. They had won, though it costed many casualties and the day was not without injury for her. She refused to ride in the caravan, though, instead preferring to ride by herself back to Windrunner Spire. 

It was nightfall when she arrived, but she didn't go right into the manor. No, it would be unjust to not first take care of her steed; he had worked almost as tirelessly as she had. So instead she trudged the grounds to the stables, where Vereesa found her tending to him, unable to yet see the one arm in a sling and the bloodied bandages covering almost half of her body. 

"Sylvanas?" She said softly, tiredness in her voice.

"I'm here, Little Moon." She hadn't bothered to turn around, not wanting to face her sister, her heart, just yet. It was still dark, and Sylvanas hoped that Vereesa couldn't see all of the wounds she'd sustained. 

"I... come to bed?" 

"In awhile... Gustfall needs to be brushed, still..." She said, still not wanting to look her sister in the eye. She'd never seen so much carnage before. Never seen so many dead. Her body ached, but so too did her heart. 

"Can't he wait...?" Vereesa said, voice soft. It was almost a whine, but Sylvanas could hear the utter sadness and desperation in her voice. Her resolve crumbled. 

"Okay." She said softly, giving Gustfall one more swipe with the wet rag and stepping away. He laid himself down in the hay once she had moved, and almost seemed to give her a nod before closing his eyes and resting. Just as she knew she should be.

She let Vereesa guide her inside, her sister's delicate hands on her good arm, thankfully. She knew she needed to brace for when Vereesa would turn the light on and truly see the damage she had been trying to hide but she just couldn't find the energy. 

They started to ascend the spire, getting to the top floor where both their rooms were, but instead of turning into her bedroom, she halted. "I should take a bath," she said, letting go of Vereesa finally. "You go rest." 

"No!" Vereesa's voice was shrill, but not loud. She reined herself in almost instantly. "No, I... let me help?" Silver eyes slid up to Sylvanas' blue, and she knew she was helpless to say no. 

"Okay." She said simply, not wanting words to complicate things. Not trusting her voice. She let Vereesa guide her to the bathing room, let Vereesa light some of the wall sconces and tried not to flinch when she heard Vereesa's gasp. 

"Syl..." Her voice was a whisper, and Sylvanas hated for the first time that she had survived. There were so many good men and women that had died. Why was _she_ the one who got to come home? 

She tightened her jaw and looked away as she started peeling herself out of bloody leathers and bandages, crying out the first time she had moved wrong. A gash in her arm reopened, dripping blood at an alarming rate, and Vereesa was at her side before she could protest. 

"Let me...." 

So she did. And by the _gods_ Vereesa's hands were so very, _very_ welcome on her battered body. She let Vereesa unravel the bandages and clean her wounds. She let Vereesa use the little bit of magic she knew to mend the really bad wounds that otherwise might have been her end. And she let Vereesa scrub her hair clean. Relished the feeling of deft fingers combing through the pale blonde mess and massaging her scalp. Sylvanas nearly purred when Vereesa's fingertips starting rubbing the knots in the back of her neck and her shoulders.

"Next time... Let me join you. You know I've been training-"

"Absolutely not." Sylvanas' voice was hard, but Vereesa knew it wasn't cold. Still, she protested.

"I can handle it! I want to be there, to protect you!" She balled her hands into fists, and then released them, starting instead to toy with her sister's hair.

"Little Moon," The elder Windrunner warned.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sylvanas..."

"I barely survived. Over seventy percent of our men were dead, Vereesa. Do you truly think that I would willingly let you step into that sort of danger?" She gripped the side of the bathtub with nearly white knuckles.

"Do you truly think that _I_ would willingly let _you_ step into that sort of danger?! Sylvanas, if I lose you, I..." Vereesa's voice cracked, and Sylvanas felt warm tears hit her shoulders. 

"Vereesa..." She murmured.

"Don't," Vereesa snapped at her. She shrank against the side of the tub, ears folding back. "Every time you leave to fight, you risk never coming home. Syl, do you have any idea how it feels? Don't you think I worry and worry and worry? Lirath has been trying to get me to eat for days. I sit in your room and wait for you to come home every single night. I..." She started to sob, and Sylvanas' heart ached so much she thought it would break.

"Help me up," she murmured to her sister. Vereesa acquiesced and once Sylvanas was out of the bath she wrapped a soft, warm blanket around her to help her dry off. "My room..." Vereesa twined her fingers with her sister's and led her to her room, to the bed she had spent every night in for almost two months now. Sylvanas nearly collapsed into the pillows. Despite the intensity of the situation, Vereesa couldn't help but snort.

"You said a week, at most. When you didn't return, I nearly rode out to you myself. Father told me that mother and Lirath needed me to keep them from worrying too much, but I think I worried most of all..." Vereesa's voice was soft and melancholic. Her fingers curled into Sylvanas' hair again, and the ranger let out a soft sigh. Soft sniffling preceded the sobs, but Sylvanas was the one letting loose her emotions this time, and not even Vereesa's soft coos and gentle rubbing could stop it. 

When she finally calmed, she muttered a sorry to Vereesa.

"You don't ever have to be sorry for how you feel, Syl. If there's anyone you can open your heart to, it's me..."

"I couldn't burden you with the things I've seen. Not right now..." At some point her arms had wound around Vereesa, and she tightened her hold on the thinner girl. "Just... lay with me, my Little Moon..." She wondered if Vereesa remembered... No, she couldn't. She had been so far into her cups that it just wasn't possible in Sylvanas' eyes. 

Vereesa nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Sylvanas' jaw as she started to toy with her hair again. Finally relaxing a little, Sylvanas' fingers found Vereesa's hips and traced little shapes and patterns into the soft fabric and softer flesh she found there. 

"Syl...?" 

Her fingers stilled. "Mm?" She was already growing laden with sleep. Her eyes would barely open. 

"I love you." Vereesa spoke softly, almost imperceptibly as she pressed another kiss to Sylvanas' jaw, not quite brave enough or drunk enough to claim those lips. 

"You too, Little Moon." The soft rumble of snores followed soon after, and Vereesa found herself wondering what was wrong with herself for wanting the most forbidden person she could possibly want.

* * *

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah..._

News spread fast throughout Quel'thalas. Almost the entire nation mourned the losses at the hands of the trolls, but the scouts that had been dispatched following the battle at the border all reported the same thing: the troll forces had all apparently surrendered or retreated, and at least for a long time. Sylvanas was grateful. It meant time to recover. It meant time with Vereesa. 

It took a few weeks for the brunt of Sylvanas' injuries to recover. Vereesa fussed over her nearly every moment of the day, even refusing to sleep in her own bed. She did her best to refrain from hoping that Vereesa just wanted to lay close to her.

A letter came one evening, from a breathless courier in green garb. Vereesa had been tucked into Sylvanas' side on a pile of cushions on the third level balcony, watching fireworks from a party further north and sipping from a shared wineskin. Aside from the staff that helped with the upkeep of the manor and the eldest Windrunner sister, still away on duty, the rest of the Windrunner family had retired.

The guard that stood watch over the front entrance of Windrunner Spire was one of Vereesa's favorites. He always listened to her, never questioned her orders just as she had never questioned his loyalty. Sylvanas had her head back with her eyes closed, and for once Vereesa was confident in her decision to tell him there were to be absolutely no disturbances this night. 

She heard the words _urgent_ and _summons_ , heard the mutters of more troll activity and patrols increasing. She watched and listened, heard the guard go so far as to lie to the courier, telling him the ranger had gone on a hunting trip and would be gone until the day after next. Vereesa appreciated that he had even bought her some time to prepare. 

The courier had a sour face as he departed, but she watched as the guard tucked the letter into his breastplate. Vereesa knew it would get to its rightful owner. She leaned back against Sylvanas, peering up at her older sister and opening her mouth. 

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. I'm... I am enjoying the evening, Little Moon." 

Vereesa rested her chin against Sylvanas' chest, just peering up at her older sister with silver eyes filled with nothing but adoration. Sylvanas nearly lost her composure when Vereesa bit her lower lip and let her eyes flutter just slightly.

"Syl?" That soft voice slithered past Sylvanas' defenses, and she gripped the wineskin a bit tighter than needed. 

"Little Moon," she said evenly. 

"Do you think..." Vereesa trailed off, looking away from Sylvanas. She wasn't sure how to ask. She wasn't sure what to say or how to even hint that she wanted to kiss Sylvanas. She had been trying to work up the courage but every time she came close something happened. After the last battle, though, knowing that Sylvanas could get hurt again, or might not come home at all... well, she would not be able to live with herself if she didn't at least confess her heart to her sister. She knew it was wrong, they were the same blood. But there was a bond between them that nothing thus far had broken. She didn't think anything could.

"You aren't so drunk that you can't speak, are you? I may have to take the wine away." Vereesa glared at the other woman for that. 

"Not funny!" She snapped, but Sylvanas' easy smile and tender laugh drew her out of her annoyance. 

"Speak your mind, Little Moon." 

She struggled for words for several minutes before growing impatient with herself. Without much warning, she climbed into Sylvanas' lap and brought their lips together.


	3. I will never change, I will love you the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly becoming a monster haha. The burn was supposed to be slower but idk that last chapter was a little heavy so I needed a smooch to get through it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your continued support friends!
> 
> Sorry for the delay folks I have gotten really busy with work lately. :( Here we are!

_Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own. I could lie, say I like it like that..._

There was a quiet tension in Vereesa's movements as she sharpened her shortsword and gathered her armor. Sylvanas had tried to argue, but the youngest of the sisters had heard none of it. She had silenced Sylvanas with a look that could wither the very trees of Quel'thalas, and the elder Windrunner had quickly given up. 

"We will depart just before dawn, Little Moon." Sylvanas had the note in her hands and reread it. Slight increase in troll activity. Patrol parties to move together at all times. Her brow furrowed. "Unless they're gathering to mount an attack, there isn't a reason they should be gathering the way they are. It just makes no sense..." 

Finishing her task, Vereesa looked up at her sister. She looked so lovely in the red silk tunic and dark leather pants... She had to shake her head. Focus! "We'll see what the situation is when we arrive tomorrow, Syl. Really, don't stress overmuch."

Sylvanas snorted. "You don't stress enough." 

"I do too!" Vereesa poked her tongue out at her sister. Sylvanas caught it between her fingers. 

"Behave," she chuckled before letting it go. 

"Make me." 

They shared a look for a moment, Vereesa with defiance written over her features and Sylvanas stalked closer, like a lynx hunting her prey. She stood inches away from Vereesa, almost as if in a trance. 

Vereesa had a peculiar heat in her silver eyes, and despite Sylvanas being a hairs breadth from her, she held firm. Her heart thundered in her chest and if she were still standing her knees would have buckled. She wondered if Sylvanas knew the effect she had on her, wondered if maybe Sylvanas felt it too. She had held back so much but maybe, maybe she shouldn't. 

The trance was broken by a soft knock, and both whipped around to see Lirath standing in the doorway, a little more lanky than Sylvanas had remembered. 

"Mother and Father want to have dinner together tonight, in an hour's time." He spoke. His voice was soft and melodic, almost like the flutes he so loved to play. Sylvanas felt a little bad that she didn't pay nearly as much attention to him as she did Vereesa, but then, they didn't share the bond that she and Vereesa shared. 

Sylvanas smiled at him after a beat. "Of course, of course. We are just preparing for the journey." 

Lirath smiled and bounded back down the hall, and Vereesa took a deep breath and tried to steady herself before standing. Her skirt caught on the bed frame and she would have tumbled if it weren't for strong arms around her waist supporting her. 

"You are the most clumsy elf I have ever met," Sylvanas remarked dryly. She helped Vereesa up and pulled her close, tilting her head to peer down at her. "Perhaps I should help you learn to be graceful."

"You wouldn't know grace if it bit you on the rump!" Vereesa giggled, but her arms roamed up Sylvanas', from her wrists to her biceps, and she toyed with the scarlet fabric that looked absolutely devastating on her sister. The tunic was pulled just taut enough over Sylvanas' muscles, and Vereesa couldn't help but admire her figure. "I really want to kiss you right now..." She murmured, and Sylvanas' eyes widened minutely before she lowered her eyelids to look down at Vereesa.

Vereesa always had worn her heart on her sleeve, but to hear that admission verbally... Sylvanas licked her lips and tried to slow the racing of her heart. It was suddenly much too hot in this room, she decided, as her mouth went dry. She couldn't find her voice, the voice that led the rangers on the battlefield or that sang softly with her sisters or that laughed at one of her father's playful jabs. No, now as she stared down at her baby sister, she couldn't speak. 

Vereesa's body did the talking, and Sylvanas felt her rise up on her tippy toes to kiss her, just a soft press of lips on hers before Vereesa had dropped back onto her heels and Sylvanas was left wanting. There was a twinge of guilt as she leaned down and stole a second kiss, though it was washed away by the flushed smile on her younger sister's face. "A thousand kisses a day wouldn't be enough, I don't think," Vereesa breathed, and Sylvanas claimed her lips yet again. This one was different, she mused. Longer, slower. She felt Vereesa's tongue against her lips and she parted them eagerly. Nothing could be better than this, she decided. 

They missed the first ring of the dinner bell, and only reluctantly parted with the second.

* * *

_It's not easy for someone to catch my eye, but I've been waiting for you for my whole damn life_

The ride to the border was mostly quiet, the only excitement being stolen kisses by the light of the moon and flirtatious looks between the two of them. Sylvanas was itching for some privacy for the two of them, just wanting her lips on Vereesa's without the overbearing, stuffy guardsmen that had accompanied them on their ride. Their father had insisted, not hearing any protests. Sylvanas knew she could protect her sister, and it frustrated her to no end that no one else seemed to agree.

Two weeks of hiding the way they were had Sylvanas on edge, especially with the little raids they've been defending against. One always gets away. 

Vereesa was the one to suggest that they were testing their numbers. It made perfect sense, and Sylvanas was proud at the quick thinking of her sister. They were prepared for the Amani attack, and quashed it quickly and effortlessly. 

The return home was much less quiet, the victory celebrations filling most of their time and taking most of their energy. Sylvanas was never one for parties, and had nearly lost her patience on more than one occasion. Vereesa took much humor in watching her sister try not to strangle several minstrels. 

She herself was grateful for the solitude of the spire, their parents having gone to the capital with Lirath and Alleria gone abroad to fight. There were only a handful of guards posted at the estate, and Sylvanas was grateful her favorite hadn't gone with them. She felt Vereesa's arms wrap around her middle, and her face press against her shoulder blades, and her heartbeat beating against her back, and the hot breath warming the ceremonial armor she wore, and it was okay. It was warm and calm and it was _okay_.

Sylvanas could get used to this. 

"I love you," she heard Vereesa murmur from behind her. 

"I love you too. I want a nap though." 

Vereesa snorted. "Of course you do. Come on." She twined her fingers with her sister's and tugged her up the spire, up and up until they got to her own room. The moment they had an inch of privacy she had pulled Sylvanas into a passionate kiss.

"Hm, is this why you agreed so readily to a nap?" 

"Maybe. Are you protesting?" 

"Not at all," Sylvanas hummed, kissing Vereesa again with amusement. 

Amidst the kisses, the ceremonial garb was lost, gold and blue fabric and plates spread over Vereesa's floor. What remained was simple cloth tunics and leather pants, and Vereesa's nails in Sylvanas' shoulders while her sister nipped and kissed her neck, leaving little marks peppered over her skin. 


End file.
